People like her
by hannibal1996
Summary: Carrie has found people like her but there is something about them. Contains violence and the odd swear.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Carrie had woken up and was dreading the day. She had only just learnt of her powers and was just managing to control them. She quickly left the house and started to make her way to school. She was trying to forget about the night before in which her mother locked her in her prayer closet. School had its bad side as well especially after the shower incident. She kept herself to herself when at school but Chris Hartigan never really liked her to do that and constantly bullied her. As she was about to enter the school she noticed someone she hadn't seen before. This guy stood outside the gate smoking. He wore a red leather jacket with a black shirt and trousers with light brown hair which almost looked blonde. He was watching her which made her feel nervous.

She entered the school and was attending first lesson. It was English and boring. She managed to do her work fairly quickly and started trying to use her powers on flag outside. She noticed the man in the red jacket again watching her, he was also smoking.

After school Carrie was walking home. She walked down an alley way but before she could two people stopped her in her way.

''What do you want?'' Carrie knew how this went but she was still nervous.

''Your money.'' They had mugged her many times before.

Carrie was in the process of giving them her money. They went to snatch it from her but their hands stopped. She took her hands back but the muggers couldn't move their hands back. The man she saw earlier started walking down the alley. He put out his cigarette and lit up another one.

''Mugging isn't very nice.'' The man said letting out the smoke.

''Screw you cheekbones.'' One of the muggers yelled still trying to move his hands,

''That isn't very nice,'' The man looked at him and smiled, 'and neither is this.'

The mugger that yelled leg snapped but he didn't fall. He stood there screaming while the other one wet himself. Carrie had pure fear on her face and she was too scared to move plus the thought of this guy being like her hadn't crossed her mind yet.

''Now fuck off.'' The man yelled at them. The muggers fell to the ground. The injured mugger was helped run away by the other one.

''How is it that thieves have someone to have their back but you don't. It just doesn't make sense.'' The man was starting to rant about friendship and the people who need friends often don't have them. He notices Carrie completely stunned by the events. He looks at her and puts out his cigarette.

''My name is Cillian. You must be Carrie White.'' Carrie nods signalling that his statement is correct. He simply smiles at her and takes her towards a car. He gestures her to get in and she does thinking that if she doesn't he could do that to her and she is still too stunned to do anything herself.

They were sitting next to each other and the car was driving down the road. Carrie noticed that no one was driving the car and Cillian was puffing smoke out of the window.

''You don't mind me smoking do you?'' He quickly asked her but she shook her head.

''Do you like music, specifically Rock?'' She shrugged her head and he waved his hand making the music come on. She began to think about what she just saw.

They arrived forty minutes later at a huge derelict house which looked more like a mansion. A girl walked out to greet them. She was wearing jeans and a black shirt with a huge paint mark. She gave Cillian a hug and then greeted Carrie.

''Sorry about the house, we are trying to get it together but its a tough job. I am Jennifer. I think Michael wants to see you.'' Jennifer took Carrie inside before she could say anything. Cillian ran up by her.

''She never lets anyone speak.'' He ran off laughing. Carrie smiled a little.

Jennifer took Carrie into an office. The whole house looked like it was about to come down. Inside the office Michael stood on a desk trying to unpack a box.

''Any luck?'' jennifer announced herself.

''No, Martin is better at this stuff. is this?'' Michael pointed towards Carrie. Jennifer nodded and left the room. Michael was wearing cream chinos and a blue shirt. He had short brown hair and a scar on his left hand. He gestured for Carrie to sit in a chair and he sat behind a desk.

''Why am i here?'' Carrie sounded nervous but she cannot work out what is going on.

''We are like you a group of outcasts who have been thrown out of a society that is afraid of their superiors. We are like you and you are not alone. We can help you become the master of your powers.'' This fact made Carrie happy because then she had people to relate to and she needed that.

''So what do you want me to do.'' Carrie was very optimistic about this but worried it was a very well thought out prank.

''Work with us. You can come down here whenever you want and we are all your friends. We could always need an extra hand in renovating the house.'' He made her feel comfortable. He looked like he was in his early twenties and so were the rest of them.

Half an hour later Cillian had given her a lift home. She was glad that she had met some telekinetics. She went inside to find her mother sitting on the sofa.

''Where have you been?'' Her mother was praying and had her beads in her hand.

''I was with friends mumma.'' Carrie knew how this would end.

An hour later Carrie was in her room. She spent most of the time locked in the prayer closet. She got out three metal balls that were no bigger than her finger nails. She started making them float above her hand. Michael said it would help her control her powers.

She had gone there every day after school for two weeks and she spent most of her week ends there. She told her mother that she has been helping out at a church. There were five people who lived at the house and all had their own role. Cillian was the one who worked with the vehicles and he was a history expert spending his college years studying it. Jennifer was a talker but probably the closest to Carrie due to the fact they were girls. Martin knew everything about technology and could fix anything electrical based. John was the fighter of the group and was pretty tough, he had taught her a thing or two about self defense. The final one was Michael the leader of the group. He was in pain emotionally but rarely talked about stuff like that. He was a master of his powers and teaching everyone how to use theirs. The only problem she found was that he seemed very passionate about the fact that they were more powerful than humans and deserved to be treated better by society. The worst part of that was she agreed with it.

She was walking down the school corridor. Billy Nolan stepped in front of her.

''Look at the freak.'' He laughed and so did his friends. She smirked.

''Something funny freak.'' He grabbed her on the shoulder and everyone started to crowd round. She slammed his arm off her and punched him in the face as his arm went down. She used her powers to make her punch stronger in the result Billy Nolan was out cold on the ground covered in blood.

She was suspended for two weeks and everyone was genuinely surprised by the events even though her mother was especially angry at the sin she just committed. She was not grounded but put in the prayer closet for the evening. After that she told her mother that she was volunteering at a church when actually she went to the house.

Life was starting to get better for her but she was starting to get concerned about their growing opinions on how they are better but Carrie still agreed. She related to everyone because they were outsiders. She was on her way to the house but Tommy who was Sue Snells boyfriend stopped her.

''Do you want to go to prom with me?'' Carrie did not know what to say she thought it was a joke.


	2. Anger

Welcome to chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Carrie or anything that can be linked to it. I have not seen the new Carrie yet because it hasn't been released in the UK.

Carrie was sat on the sofa in the house still stunned from earlier events. Cillian and Jennifer were sitting either side of her. Cillian was smoking.

''What do I say?'' Carrie was still struggling to work out if it was a prank or not.

''Yes of course you do.'' Jennifer yelled.

''No this sounds like a prank to me. You said he goes out with Sue Smell.'' Cillian was trying to calm Jennifer down.

''It's Sue Snell but the problems is, is that he goes out with her and why would he ask me?'' Carrie had no idea what to do.

Martin walks in covered in grease and oil.

''What happened to you?'' Carrie asked as Martin entered the room.

''Long story.'' He turned on the TV and sat down after kicking the TV twice. ''We need a new one of those.''

Carrie looked at the time and decided she better be getting home.

''better head off.'' She got up to go. Cillian handed her a pile of magazines.

She was outside the house and John fell off the roof. He got up and brushed it off as if nothing happened

''That should have left a mark.'' Carrie was freaked about this. John was tall and well built. It takes a lot to hurt a guy like him.

''Michael has worked out a way to create a very small field around us so that it is very hard to hurt us.'' John smiled at her.

''Cool, where can I learn this?'' She wanted to become the master of her powers and had heard from Mike that he Michael was the person to talk to and had heard a rumour that he could fly and even move things without looking at them.

She made it home alright and managed to smuggle in her magazines. Her mother was working so she managed to settle with no problems. The night had been uneventful and went rarely well.

The next day she left the house quickly as usual because laziness and tardiness was a sin so it was wired into her brain to be early all of the time. She was walking down the road and she saw the muggers that Cillian beat up started running towards her.

''Cheek bones isn't here to save you now'' One of them yelled, the other was running with a limp.

The one without a limp went to throw a punch at her but she stopped it in midair as the mugger tried to move it with his other hand the other mugger got out a knife and went to stab her. Before he can Carrie pushes him across the street into a wall cracking it. The other mugger stared at her in pure fear. She looked at him and her anger grew about her life and she levitates him in the air and slams him to the ground. When she realises what she has just done she starts running towards the house crying.

She arrives at the house in tears. Mike and John are on the roof putting tiles on. They notice her and instantly get down.

''Carrie what's wrong?'' They start yelling chasing her in the house.

She runs into Michael who puts his arms around her in confusion.

''Carrie what is wrong?'' He looks down on her trying to work out what had happened.

''The muggers from the other day attacked me. I used my powers in anger and I might have killed them.'' She burst into tears. Mike and John did not know what to say but Michael did since he had done it before.

''We will not judge you or blame you for what you did. I myself and everyone under this roof has used our power in anger and we have killed. You must learn to control yourself though.'' He understood what she was going through and she could see pain in his eyes. She looked at the hand mark on his left hand. It looked like a carefully made scar. It was a circle with a T inside it with dashes either side. It could have been a burn mark or done with a knife.

''Don't worry we will sort it out.'' Mike was trying to stop her crying and then took her into another room.

''I don't want her going home tonight.'' Michael tells John. He was sympathetic for Carrie and wanted her to be safe.

''I don't think she will allow it. She can't decide to stay the night she isn't eighteen.'' John responded. A car pulled up outside. Cillian and jennifer walked in.

''What happened.'' Jennifer looked worried and Cillian almost dropped his cigarette.

Jennifer and Cillian went to comfort her. Michael had explained everything to them.

''It happens and we have to let it go. When this happened to me the first time I was depressed for weeks but I worked out it wasn't my fault and I can only learn how to control my powers.''. Jennifer had her arms around her.

''What did you do?'' Carrie was trying to wipe away the tears.

''Some guy attacked me and I threw him off a bridge.'' Jennifer started to look depressed. She blew away her blond hair and moved Carries away from her face.

''Sometimes our power takes over and turns us into something we are not. That is what Michael has said anyway. He says that our power is like a Lion. If it is not trained it could attack and bring you pain but if you domesticate it you can control it just don't abuse it.'' Cillian looked at her trying to calm her but he was in the corner smoking. He rubbed his thick black hair having no idea what to do. John walks in.

''Carrie, Michael needs to speak to you.'' John takes Carrie to Michaels office. Michael put the phone down. John leaves the office.

''I spoke to your mother. I told her that I wanted you to attend a late night prayer ceremony and she agreed you should go because it would be a good experience.'' Michael was talking directly to her with a smile.

''I don't understand.'' Carrie was slightly confused. She remembered telling everyone that she said she was at church but she wasn't sure people actually believed her since they all chuckled.

''We want to keep an eye on you and make sure you will be fine. Your mother is fine with it.'' Michael had a smirk and Carrie looked really happy and the tears had gone.

''I had a feeling that would work. Get John to show you to your room.''

Carrie was feeling really happy. Her suspension was almost finished and it she was given the room to decorate incase she stays again in the future.

Meanwhile a group of men are gathered for a meeting in a house.

''As you know my son and Jeffs son were brutally harmed today and they have been put on watch in the hospital. The Nolan boy was beaten by this girl as well. We need to stop her from hurting more people and apparently there is a rumour that she hangs around with other freaks like her.'' The man was talking to around fifteen to twenty people.

''This White girl. Is it the same one that freaked out about her menstrual period Steve?'' The man was confused.

''Yes it was and she poses as a very powerful threat.'' Steve wanted revenge and he had a plan on how to do it.

In the house everyone was watching TV.

''So have you made a decision about prom.'' Jennifer really wanted to know the answer.

''I'm not sure about it. I don't think I will.'' Carrie really did not know the answer to whether or not she should go.

''Time will tell.'' Cillian lit up another cigarette.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I had a review asking me not to let her go to the prom and I don't really know if she should or not. Now that the plot has started it may get darker but say what you would like to see.


	3. The symbol

Hello and welcome to part 3. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Carrie or anything that can be linked to this fanfic. Thank you for all your reviews.

Carrie had returned to school and everything was different. People had heard about her beating up Billy Nolan and she had gained respect but people still thought she was a freak. This was the first time in a long time that she had walked down the hallway with everyone looking at her and it was not because of a sick prank. She managed to relax but the fear of Billy's revenge was starting to get to her. She had felt less guilty about what had happened to the muggers. Her mother was still putting her in the prayer closet for being home late and being sinful which in Margaret's eyes is everything.

She was sitting in Maths and was pretty bored. She was ok at Maths but was never brilliant but never horrible just in the middle. Tommy Ross walks up to her and she knew what he wanted.

''Hi I see you are back.'' He didn't really seem nervous but incident with Billy had made everyone think Carrie was seriously strong.

''Yeah.'' She really did not want to do this.

''Will you go to prom with me.'' He wanted her to go with him after Sue spent an hour convincing him to do so.

''No. I don't really want to go.'' The truth is that she never wanted to go, it never really appealed to her. The fact she is an outsider at the school put her off.

She returned home and her mother was certainly not happy. Carrie saw that someone had thrown a rock through a window and had a letter on it with the sign of the devil. She was silently sobbing and Carrie went to comfort her. The evening had been long and Margaret forced her and Carrie to stay in a hotel because their house is supposed to be cursed by the devil.

''What did the symbol look like?'' Carrie was worried about what her mother would say.

'It was a circle with a broken cross and dashes either side of it.'' When Carrie had realised that this was the symbol that Michael had on his hand she spent the night trying to work out what it truly was. It made no sense to her. Was it a warning, mark or message.

The next school day had gone pretty much the same the only exception is that Sue Snell came to talk to her.

''Why wont you go to prom with Tommy?'' Sue was trying to be nice but could not understand Carries motives.

''I just have no intention of going. Plus after the shower incident.'' Before she could finish Sue interrupted.

''Look I am really sorry about that. I feel genuinely bad, Chris Hartigan can be such a bitch. Please go with Tommy.''

''So what you can feel good about yourself. So you can think you're not like Chris because you aren't like Chris. You are worse.'' Carrie was yelling at Sue. There were tears building up in Sues eyes. She ran off not because she was upset with what Carrie said but because she knew what Carrie said was true. During the conversation Carrie had realised that books had been thrown across the room. Luckily there were only a few people there and she assumed no one would believe their story.

Later that day she decided to go to the house. Her mother had been on the edge lately and told her to go to her church to help out whilst she sorts out the house.

She arrived at the house to find that Michael and John had gone away on business. Cillian and Mike were playing video games and Jennifer was putting up pictures.

''You're back, it's been a while.'' Jennifer greeted her.

''Someone threw a rock through our window.''

''I'm sorry about that.'' Jennifer look her into the kitchen to make a drink.

''There is one thing though.'' Carrie took the drink from Jennifer.

''There was a piece of paper with the same symbol as the one Michael has on his hand.'' This made Jennifer's eyes widen.

''He has never discussed about it with anyone. Mike thinks he was a prisoner in some camp back in the home country. He has never told us where he is from and he has that weird accent. Its like Irish meets Canadian.'' Jennifer rambled on about everyones accent and how she doesn't have as much as a southern accent as she thought. Carrie was really curious about Michaels mark and whether Mike was right about the camp.

Carrie was borrowing Mikes computer. She was fairly good at it because she used them at school but her mother would never let her use one. She found an article about a group of mercenaries who were held hostage by a drug cartel because they had an impossible skill that the leader wanted. She found another article about a magician who made the audience float.

''I read them all, there is nothing on him.'' Cillian was standing in the doorway smoking.

''Someone threw a rock with a piece of paper with that symbol through my house. I wanted to know if it was a coincidence or something else.''

''Its something else. Mike is going to give you a lift home.'' Cillian walked Carrie down stairs and handed her magazines.

Mike was driving her home. They stopped in front of a burning car and got out to see what was happening.

''Help me move it to the side.'' Mike asked Carrie. They lifted the car up a little and started moving it to the side. They heard a loud gunshot and dropped it. They looked around and saw that Jeff and seven other men get out of two cars carrying baseball bats and crowbars and started to gather round them. Jeff was holding a pistol and sent a text.

''We thought you would understand our warning and leave but you you for showing us your lovely friend as well. Freak.'' Jeff pointed a gun at them. Mike raised his hand but a man smacked him in the back with a baseball bat and put him in a headlock. Jeff walked over to him and put the gun to his head.

''You shouldn't use your powers in anger or at all.'' Jeff smiled at her and then punched her with his gun. She started to bleed a little and Jeff smiled again.

Before he could fire the gun a bang was heard from behind them. Michael was stood behind them. He was stood in a cracks that circled him. Two men ran up to him. Michael punched one using his power and made his teeth fly out. He pushed the other one into the burning car. He made all of the weapons fall to the ground and made the cars hover.

''You're one of them. A monster.'' Jeff screamed at Michael.

''Said the man who was prepared to kill a child and a defenceless man in cold blood.'' Michael made the pistol point to his face.

''I have seen countless people murdered by their lesser. Never again'' Michael fired the gun killing Jeff. He pushed the remaining five men to the ground and dropped the cars.

''Thank you.'' Mike and Carrie almost whispered to Michael. Carrie ran up to him to hug him and Mike tried to catch his breath.

They all went into Mikes car and drove Carrie home. As they drove off a young boy who was watching the events from his room and filming it with his phone rang up a number. The trip was silent and felt like a year. As they let Carrie go home Mike and Michael drove off.

Carrie entered the house and went straight to bed. Her mother was already asleep but before Carrie went upstairs she noticed a flyer by the phone. It was advertising some guy called Steve Reid and he was gathering a group to sort out the town and needed help. She saw a picture of a group of them that had already met. It had Jeff and another man who attacked her and Mike in it. This felt weird to Carrie. She decided to sleep on it because it was late and she was tired from the attack. She thought this was not over yet.

Well I hope you have enjoyed. I know it is a dark ending but it helps the plot progress. Some of you requested that Carrie does not attend the prom and she doesn't now. Do you like this darker tone or do you want it to be darker? Do you like the idea of Michael doing stuff Magneto does? Please review and say what you like and don't like. I would also like to know who you're favourite character is. Thank you for reading.


	4. The video

Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter. I hope you have been enjoying these so far. This has a darker tone and I hope you enjoy.

Carrie was sat in English bored out of her mind. They had a supply and he gave up forty minutes ago. She nearly fell asleep several times due to the fact she had been up all night thinking. The previous nights events still scared her and the fact there might be more people scared her. Would she be safe? What about her mother? What about the others? She was genuinely afraid to go to school but Michael made her.

The day was going quickly. It was lunchtime and she was heading down to the library. The fear effect was starting to go and she was getting worried that something bad was going to happen.

''Hey bitch.'' Chris spun Carrie around and punched her in the face. Others started to crowd round and started chanting fight.

Chris punched Carrie again making Carrie fall to the ground. Chris kicked her several times and Carrie was screaming in pain.

''Now plug it up.'' Chris threw a tampon onto her and walked away. She was probably still mad at her about her not being allowed to go to the prom or what Carrie did to her boyfriend Billy.

Carrie ran towards the bathroom hoping to clean herself up but before she could Sue stopped her.

''Let me go please.'' Carrie hissed at her.

''We need to talk.''

Sue had led Carrie to a bathroom. It was empty so they could talk freely. Sue was helping Carrie wash away the blood and clean the cuts. Sue took out her phone and opened a video. The video was the previous night. It made her fall to the ground.

''It's got so many views on every social media site. Everyone in school has seen it.'' Sue was trying to be sympathetic but it was not working. Carrie had a tear running down her cheek. What would happen to her now? She knew they would want revenge but how?

Carrie was sent home early due to the beatings. She got home and found something horrible.

Her mother was having tea with Steve Reid in the living room.

''Carrie I was told you would be home early. I would like you to meet reverend Reid''. Steve was sat there in a reverend outfit. He had white hair which looked dyed and glasses.

''Now Carrie there has been a problem. You have not been attending any form of church organisation in a long time and there has been a video that has surfaced on the interweb of you performing unholy tricks.'' Steve looked at her and Carrie worked out what was going on.

''He will take you to a place which will help you become less sinful.'' Margaret was clearly delusional and being manipulated. Steve stood up to take her but Carrie screamed and used her powers to throw him back in his seat.

She ran out the door but was hit by a baseball bat in the chest. Two men stood over her. Steve walked out and pointed a gun at her. The gun started to move towards his face.

''Clever.'' One of the men said. He had a big build and a very scruffy appearance. He kicked her in the face knocking her out. She was in and out of consciousness but took in very little.

She awoke in what seemed like a very empty and basic room. She was really worried that Steve had taken her away. She could barely move. Before she managed to get out of bed a middle aged man walked in. He was carrying a tray of food and coke. He was greying and balding. He noticed her and put the tray down.

''No, no you should be in bed relaxing. You need to recover.'' He picked up the tray and handed it to her. It was a bowl of pasta, chicken, bacon and cheese with a can of cola. She started to eat and he smiled.

''Sorry, thanks for the food.'' Carrie said realising she was being a bit rude.

''Its no problem. Michael rarely cooks but when he does it is great. Now get some rest you will need it.'' The man started to walk out. Carrie noticed a mark very similar to the one Michael has on his hand. She went pale and he noticed.

''Oh god. The beating was rough. It can make you sick.'' She noticed a slight swedish accent as he spoke again.

''I will be fine. Can I ask about your hand.'' She noticed his heart sink when she mentioned it and she felt terrible.

''I have seen very dark days where light felt like something that didn't exist like hope.'' He seemed saddened by the painful memories but then suddenly gave her a smile.

Jennifer and Cillian walked in. Jennifer ran over to Carrie and hugged her. Cillian put a pack of cigarettes back in his pocket.

''Are you ok. You had a beating.'' Jennifer was being held back by the man.

''Keep her tight Alan. Jennifer has a habit of over reacting.'' Cillian chuckled slightly. Jennifer looked at him and made his cigarettes come towards her and she crushes them in midair and smiles at him.

''Sorry I didn't ask your name.'' Carrie said to Alan worried she made a bad first impression.

''Doesn't matter I didn't ask yours.'' Alan left the room. Cillian walked over to her. He took out magazines from under his jacket and handed them to her.

''We need to decorate your room.'' Jennifer was very bouncy and excited. Carrie finally realised this was her room and thought she should decorate it.

For the next two hours Carrie and Jennifer were reading the magazines. Cillian left after about fifteen minutes to buy cigarettes.

Carrie built up her strength and went downstairs with Jennifer. They found Mike and John playing video games. Alan was working on a computer and mumbling to himself about science. Cillian walked in with Michael.

''Nice to see you awake kiddo.'' Cillian said to her as he went to watch John and Mike play video games. Michael looked at her and Jennifer walked away to talk to Alan. Michael walked towards his office and Carrie followed.

Michael sat at his desk and made some small metal balls hover. Carrie sat down.

''I need answers.''

''Your mother is at your home. We invited her here but she refused to go and nearly didn't let you go.'' Michael went on.

''What happened last night.'' Carrie still couldn't work it out.

''After me and John got back from Harvard. We went to get Alan who is a member of our group. We drove past your house and witnessed what was going on. We walked up to them and they ran. Steve may act tough but he is still scared of me. You were very injured and had internal bleeding.''

''How did they know where I live.''

''You were recorded and many people have seen it. Mike has been working to get the video down but it is difficult. You were discovered and you are at risk.''

''What is your history with Steve and Alan.'' Carrie interrupted.

''It was a dark time for everyone. We were.'' Before he could finish they heard gunshots coming from outside. They got up to investigate.

Everyone was standing on the porch. There was a man dressed in full black with a black ski mask. They had a red scorpion on his shirt.

''War is coming.'' The man yelled before getting in a car and driving away.

''Do we stop him.'' Mike asked.

''No. Wait for them to play their first card and we will escalate.'' Michael was ready. Carrie knew this can only end one way and it scared her.

I hope you enjoyed. I like this darker tone but say if you don't like it. Please review and say what you want to happen in the future. In the next chapter there will be a character death but who would you want it to be? Who is your favourite character? Have fun till next time.


	5. The death

Hello and welcome to part 5. I promised a death and please don't hate me for it. A thank you and honourable mention to computernerd 12 for your review and advice and I hope everyone enjoys. I do not own Carrie or anything related to this story.

Carrie was still at the house. She had decorated her room to so she felt more at home. The room was dark pink. She had a bed and drawers with a wardrobe. A cross was above her bed and Mike installed a TV on a stand at the other side of her bed. She was given a phone and computer and was starting to get happy. It had been three days since she had seen her mother and she was very worried.

She went downstairs to find Mike and John watching TV. Jennifer and Alan were working on a computer. Since Alan had returned Alan and Jennifer had been working alot lately on some very complicated science work. Carrie went looking for Michael and found him in the garage. He was sat on a car.

''What are you up to?'' Carrie sat down next to him.

''How is it that we brought someone who had no social life and no was on the brink of self destruction and made her feel so at home in a house I brought from a bank auction?'' Michael looked at her thinking about what she could have become.

''You showed me kindness when we had never met. What about the others?'' Carrie looked at him. She had given up about the mark.

''John was a soldier who used his power to save a man. He was bullied and segregated for it and he lashed out. I found him in a military prison and got him out. He became my driver and assistant. Mike was a guy who worked in a computer shop. He was a hacker in his spare time and I saved him from the police. Jennifer was an assistant to Alan Harvard and when the power became to much for her it nearly killed her and we took her in. Cillian was kicked out by his family when his power became to much. The power we have is great but it is so powerful that it consumes us and takes over for a short while. Everybody has a darkside and it tends to latch onto it.'' Michael stopped talking and looked sad. Carrie knew what he was talking about and realised that they were all outcasts and the reason she felt so at home in the house is because they all share the pain and frustration that this power can cause.

''What about Steve?'' Carrie thought it was unwise to ask about the mark.

''We go back about three years ago. He tried to conduct experiments and tried to cure us thinking we had a disease. I was a different man and I attacked him. His wife was killed in our battle and he had wanted to kill me ever since. He had conducted experiments on me and my friends and I was angry. I have created a monster.'' Michael was sad about his past.

Mike walked in and got in a car.

''Going to the shops. Do you want anything.'' Mike was about to drive off. Michael and Carrie said no. He drove off.

''I want to go back to see momma.'' Carrie was sad and really worried.

''Cillian will give you a lift.'' Michael seemed like he was going to be isolating himself for a while. Carrie was about to exit the garage.

''The power consumes us in our darkest moments.'' Michael didn't move.

Mike was in the carpark. He had several bags and was fishing his pockets for keys. A man walked up behind him and smacked him in the back with a crowbar. He grabs Mike in a headlock. Another man walked up to him and started kicking him. Mike pushed him in between two cars and then crushed him in between the cars. Steve walks up to him with a pistol.

''You'll be arrested.'' Mike yells at him.

''No I won't.'' Steve points the gun at him. Mike throws him and the man holding him back. Steve fires the gun at him but the bullet stops in midair.

''If you survive this. People will come for you. The video of you and the White girl is all over the internet. You will be hunted to the edge of the earth.'' Steve was yelling at Mike. Mike stood up and made all the windows in the area smash.

''Michael was right. People will always be scared of us and try to kill us. But we can kill all of you without even trying.'' Mike was hovering about five centimeters off the ground.

''Perfect.'' Steve whispered to himself. The cars started to hover in the air. Steve aimed his gun and fired. The bullet stopped in mid air. Mike looked at Steve and threw him back.

A van drove up to him and was lifted in the air. Three men jumped out of the van but fell to the ground. They fired their shotguns at Mike but the bullets stopped in midair. Steve took an explosive from one of the men and threw it at Mike. It hovered it the air in front of him. The explosive went off making everything fall to the ground.

Mike was on the ground covered in burns and near death. Steve walks up to him with a knife.

''You would have never lived.'' Steve stabbed Mike over and over. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

''You know what to do.'' Steve put the phone away and walked off.

Carrie and Cillian arrived at her mothers house. It was covered in graffiti was smashed to pieces. Carrie entered the house to find no one inside.

''Oh please no.'' Carrie was about to start crying.

''We can look around town. Try and think of somewhere where she would be.'' Cillian was trying to calm her down.

They drove around town for an hour. They were checking churches, public buildings and hotels. They went to the hospital.

''Is there anyone called Margaret White in here.'' Carrie asked the receptionist. She really didn't want her to be here.

''Margaret White is just down the hall. Room twenty-three.'' The receptionist points Carrie down a hall which has a A&E sign over it. Carrie had tears building up in her eyes. She sprinted down the hallway with Cillian trying to catch up.

Carrie walked in the room to find Margaret in the bed with a machine that aids breathing. Carrie looked at the chart which said Margaret had been shot in the lung. Carrie made a chair move to her so she could sit down by her mother. Cillian stood at the back.

''I'm so sorry.'' Cillian walked out of the room.

Carrie was sobbing next to Margaret.

''I know what you think I am. After all the times you locked me in the closet, after all of the times you made me go without food or made me pray in the freezing cold. I still love you even though you think I am the result of sin. I am what you always protected me against.'' Carrie was crying. Margaret look off her breathing mask.

''Me and your father never had intercourse before we were married because it was sinful but one night he was drunk and had his way with me. I enjoyed it and became pregnant. Nine months later you were born and displayed unusual traits. Sin never dies and you are pure sin.'' Margaret was weak and struggling to speak.

''After all the things you done to me. You never explained to me about my body or gave me good advice. You just made me pray and hate myself. I never wanted you to die but just see the light and become a good mother. After all the abuse I still love you.'' Carrie wanted to make peace with Margaret but it seemed unlikely. A doctor entered.

''What will happen to her.'' Carrie could barely speak.

''She was drowning in her own blood for a while. She will be in and out of surgery for about two days. The lung is torn and a part of the bullet is lodged in between a lung and her heart. If it is moved incorrectly she could die. I cannot guarantee what would happen if she survived though. The hospital psychiatrist only met her for forty seconds and thinks she should be institutionalized. I am sorry.'' The doctor left the room giving them more time. Margaret had fallen asleep.

Carrie got a text message, She never really used them much but opened it easily. The text read.

''Mike has just been killed. Steve has played his card and now we play ours.'' Carrie knew it was Steve or one of his followers who shot Margaret and now she wanted revenge.

Carrie found herself at the house. Cillian, Jennifer, John and Alan were in the living room. Jennifer gave Carrie a hug. Michael walked in.

''Today we mourn our friend. He was killed by people who are afraid of us. The power consumed him and they took advantage of that. We will retaliate in kind.'' Michael was ready for blood. Carrie was ready for revenge.

I tried doing a chapter full of emotions and a brief insight into everyone's origins. For the people who were fans of Mike I am sorry. Please review and say what you want to see. Until next time.


	6. The beginning

Hello and welcome to part 6. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Carrie or anything associated with this except the OC.

Carrie was sat in school. Michael had practically dragged her there. The videos have gone viral online and now people know she can do things. The anger was starting to grow in her and she was desperate for revenge.

She was in the library trying to block out her dark thoughts. Since people already knew about her powers she didn't really mind hiding them. The library had books floating all around the area. People were getting freaked.

After she checked out her books she walked down the corridor. People were starting to avoid her out of fear. She was in her science lesson and that is when things got bad. She was doing an experiment involving acid. She was mixing it with a liquid to see what colour it would change.

''Catch this freak.'' A student standing behind her threw some acid at her. It stopped in mid-air. Carrie turned around and looked at the student. He had pure fear on his face with a mix of cockiness.

''Do your worst freak.'' He spat at her. He was a friend of Billy Nolan and seemed familiar. He started to laugh at her and she threw him back and he went out of the window. She threw the acid as well which hit him in the face before he went out of the window. He was outside rolling around screaming as part of his face burned off.

Carrie was in the headmasters office.

''I know you never had it easy Cassie I know but this is unacceptable. There are people who are different and can do things no one else can do but Cassie the boy could have died. Can you hear me Cassie?''

''Its Carrie.'' Carrie screamed at the headmaster. Her powers made all the glass in the building smash. The headmaster fell unconscious.

Carrie was at the house. She was in Michael's office.

''You were suspended. Why?'' Michael was yelling at her. He was really stressed and assumed she would be safe at school.

''I think the power is consuming me.'' Carrie replied softly.

''No it's not. You know when it is but it is not happening to you. You got angry and lashed out.'' Michael pulled out a computer and showed her an article. The article was about people forming groups to fight people with telekinesis and scientists trying to find a cure.

''This is a bloody war. They are trying to exterminate us or kill us.'' Michael was angry but Carrie knew it was about something else. Jennifer burst in.

''Leave her alone.'' Jennifer yelled at Michael.

''Were going to have to take her with us.'' Michael replied. Jennifer looked annoyed by this news.

''Carrie leave us.'' Michael asked Carrie in a quieter tone. Carrie left the room. As she closed the door all she could hear was yelling. Cillian was looking at her and smoking.

''I think you are coming with us.'' Cillian said to her before going into the kitchen. Carrie followed him to find John fixing a cupboard.

''Where are we going?'' Carrie was getting annoyed by the fact no one was telling her where she was going.

''We are going to see one of Michaels old friends.'' John said calmly.

Carrie, Michael, Cillian, Jennifer and Alan walk into a bar in San Diego. They all take a seat at a table. The bar is dead silent and nobody wants to upset that. A man who is clearly a bouncer walks up to them. He leads them into another room.

The room is bright and colourful not dark and damp like the bar. In the middle of what seemed like a dance floor was a desk. A man in a multi-coloured waistcoat, shirt, trousers and trench coat stood up. He had rings and bracelets all over his hands and a scar that runs down the left side of his face. He has a monocle over the other eye. He is tanned with a light beard but with the moustache shaved off. He gives a big smile revealing several coloured teeth.

''Michael my friend how are you. Who are your friends?'' He had a thick Cajun/Canadian accent. Carrie looked at him closer as he danced closer to them. He had a false eye with a salamander on it. He also had the same mark as Michael and Alan and she started to wonder why everyone she met had a slight Canadian accent, even Alan had a minor one now that she thought about it.

''I see your dress sense has not changed Jerome.'' Michael responded jokingly as they shook hands.

''You always look so professional.'' Jerome joked back. Michael was wearing a suit and had made everyone else wear one.

''So you know why we are here.'' Chairs moved behind everyone and they sat.

''People know of our existence and we need to do something about that.'' Jerome sounded confident.

''What like?'' Carrie said and quickly regretted it by the faces she got.

''Well we are already working on having the video removed from the internet which is very difficult. The only problem is unconvincing people that we exist. We are making out to be a hoax but it is not easy.'' Jerome was given a computer and started typing quickly and then closed it.

A loud bang was heard. Seven swat men ran in and aimed their guns.

''You are surrounded. Surrender.'' One of them yelled. Jerome gave them a toothy grin.

''Do you like my rings.'' Jerome walked in front of everyone and looked at the men. He showed them his fingers. His rings started to twitch and then they flew into the swat team killing them and then they flew back on his fingers.

''Impressive.'' Cillian said shocked at Jeromes skill. Everyone was looking at him with shock except Michael.

''I think we should go. Carrie this is why I didn't want you to come.'' Michael looked at her sympathetically.

They ran outside of the building to find the place surrounded by armed policemen.

''What now?'' Alan asks thinking they have nowhere to go.

''Are you going to do the thing?'' John asked.

''Go.'' Michael yelled as they all ran away. The police guns broke to pieces as Michael stretched out his arms and levitated in the air. He made the cars crush and the policemen fall to the ground. The others ran down an alley way. Carrie looked back at Michael. The helicopters started circling Michael and they landed on buildings. The sniper guns fell to pieces. All the gun pieces raised in front of him.

Carrie, Alan, Jennifer, Cillian, John and Jerome get to Johns van. They get inside the van and John starts driving away.

''I have seen that man stop a plane in mid-air, I have seen him control fire. I have never seen him fly.'' Jerome yelled loudly.

''He was levitating. He only went up.'' Alan replied clearly shook by the events.

Carrie went down to the hospital when they got back. She had been with her mother a lot since she was hurt by Steve. It gave her a safe place and she could be with her mother without any fear.

''I got suspended again. I got angry and lashed out. Lots of people were hurt. They would have moved me to a different school but Michael has been classed as my legal temporary guardian for now. Please get better I really need you.'' Carrie was about to start crying but she was stopped by the sound of an opening door. Michael was stood there covered in cuts and bruises. He had flowers in his hand. He limped over to her and put the flowers on Margaret's bed.

''I thought they would make the place more home like.'' Michael was quiet.

''How did you escape.'' Carrie asked in complete shock.

''I went back to the ground and they arrested me. I was in a van and I used my powers to escape and steal a police car. Did Jerome go back with you? It doesn't matter he will be gone by the morning. The others know I am here.'' Michael took a chair and sat down.

''Why did we go?'' Carrie asked shyly.

''A war is starting and I needed to know if Jerome can help us.'' Michael looked very tired and started to fall asleep.

''I'm sorry about the suspension.'' Carrie was starting to feel sad about the upcoming war.

''It doesn't matter. You are a lot like your father, more than I originally thought.'' Michael fell asleep and Carrie was shocked. She tried to wake him but found a drop of blood on his shirt.

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and say what you think. I know this is a unusual cliffhanger but I like it and I hope you did to. Did you enjoy Jerome? Do you want to know more about how Michael knows Carries dad? The new chapter will be up soon to answer all of your questions. Until then have fun.


	7. The revelation

Hello and welcome to chapter 7. I hope you enjoy and please review. If you were shocked by the last cliffhanger then I hope this will satisfy you. I do not own Carrie or anything that can be linked to this except the OC.

Carrie and Michael were in Margaret's hospital room. Carrie was shocked by what she just heard. Michael had fallen asleep. Carrie started to shake him and try and wake him up but it did nothing. Carrie started to notice blood from under his jacket. She went to see and saw a large cut that was starting to bleed more and more.

''Help.'' Carrie screamed at the top of her voice almost making it break. A doctor and two nurses came in and removed Michael. Carrie was crying her eyes out.

It had been three weeks since Michael had fallen into a coma and the house was starting to fall to pieces. Jerome left within a day like Michael thought but was constantly sending emails asking about him. Everyone in the house was low on morale and they were not ready to fight a war.

Carrie had returned to school but it was not the same. People knew of her power and the fact she lashed out was starting to get to people. People never laughed at her, people never teased her and people never hurt her. The only downside was that she was completely avoided.

The exams came and gone within two weeks and Carrie was hopeful since Alan had practically forced the answers into her head. She was reading a flyer about the upcoming prom. She didn't really want to go and no one wanted her to go. The boy whose face was burnt by her throwing acid at him stormed up to her.

''First you and your friend break my leg and then you do this. I will have vengeance freak.'' He walks away. He had scars all over the left side of his face. The other boy who mugged them was there with Billy and Chris.

Carrie was walking home. She had got the hang of her phone and was using the internet to find out who she hurt. He was called Gareth Whitehead and had a history of violence. His name made her heart sink.

She got back to the house to find things had changed. Alan and Jennifer were working on an equation. Cillian and John were in the back working on their powers. Carrie walks up to them.

''How was school?'' John asked. Cillian was trying to aim a playing card somehow.

''Not to bad. Just the usual. I think I did great on the last exam.'' Carrie seemed pleased with herself. Cillian was still waving the card in the air.

''Alan will be very pleased. Just focus on the target.'' John was laughing at Cillian trying to aim a card at a target twenty five yards away. John takes a card and throws it in the middle. Cillian looks at him annoyed and throws the card which falls straight to the ground.

''How does Jerome do this with rings.'' Cillian was getting frustrated with this.

''He focuses on the target and then puts force into the card and then releases it.'' Carrie tells Cillian receiving surprised looks from John and Cillian.

''Alan teaches me this stuff.'' Carrie says laughing.

They were eating dinner when the phone rang. Jennifer answered it.

''Michael has woken.'' Jennifer was nervous when she said it.

John, Cillian, Alan, Jennifer and Carrie arrived at the hospital. A nurse showed them to Michael's room. He was in the bed very weak.

''He was a wound caused by a sharp metal piece. He must of had extreme pressure on it because there was no blood coming out for a few hours. He is very lucky to be alive.'' The nurse left. Michael woke up.

''Hey guys. How are you?'' John made sure Michael didn't move too quickly.

Everyone had been there for a few hours but started to leave one by one until it was just Carrie and Michael.

''How am I like my father?'' Carrie asked Michael. She never really knew him but always secretly wanted to know.

''When I first met him I was a different man. I was only 15 and he was running from something. He was a fundamentalist christian but slowly losing his faith. He taught me to channel my power and use it without hurting people. We were taken away to a base in Canada that was run by mercenaries who wanted to use us as weapons. That is where I met Alan and Jerome. We became friends and after four years of that place we got out. I heard much about his daughter, you but he was still running away but always wanted to go back. We parted ways in the end but when I learned of your existence I thought you would be nothing like him. You have his hope and strength. You have his power and personality.'' Michael was starting to fall asleep again. Carrie had tears down her cheek.

Carrie had left in an hour after hearing Michaels backstory. Steve walked in shortly after she left.

''Has she gone to speak to her mother?'' Steve asked walking in. Michael nodded and Steve sat down.

''Are you going to kill me?'' Michael asked. Steve nodded.

''How long have we known each other? Seven years I think. I remember the day you came in.'' Steve pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

Carrie was sat in her mothers room.

''Apparently I am like my father. I know I lied but I do love you. I just want to know more about him?'' Carrie was talking to the conscious Margaret. She was under medication and could barely stay awake.

''He done wrong things in life but he was still a good man at heart. I always wanted to know why he left because he loved you so much.'' Margaret was starting to fall asleep. A large explosion was heard from another room. Carrie knew whose room it was.

She went to see. Michael was gone and Steve was on the floor covered in blood. Equipment was in pieces and across the room. Carrie assumed it was caused by the telekinesis rather than a bomb.

She was back at the house and explained everything to everyone. They were all shocked and assumed the worst. They were no longer moping around over the events that have took place and they are ready to go to war. They had to play their card when it came to Mike and Margaret. It is time to play theirs.

Gareth had taken control in Steve's absence. He was running it more like an army. Steve was supposedly fine but people feared the worst.

''Too long have these freaks run amongst us. They have hurt us in the past but now we will fight. We have killed one and we will kill the rest.'' Gareth got a loud cheer from the huge audience. They were holding the meeting in a church due to the amount of people attending. They were planning something big.

Carrie was at the house with a playing card trying to throw it at a target. She was struggling like Cillian was earlier but was starting to understand it. She threw the card but missed.

''Channel the energy.'' John said before throwing three cards and getting them on the target. Carrie concentrated and threw another but missed. Alan walked up to her.

''I remember I was doing work in which I was investigating telepathic abilities among us. I remember thinking that we could focus our powers and use it as a computer by which I mean see memorise and knowledge like viewing documents in a computer. We could also control them and use them. It was only a theory though and probably impossible.'' Alan was thinking about a former theory.

''What has that got to do with anything?'' John asked.

''It requires precise concentration and complete control otherwise you could leave them brain dead. My point is, is that the training applies to this, you need to find a way to channel your power using a memory or a thought.'' Alan was starting to make sense. Carrie didn't have many good memories that she could use but she always had one that she thought about when sad and it seemed to work. She was more relaxed and had an open mind. She threw the card hitting the target. The memory was of her when her grandmother. The memory was very faint but it still felt good. The memory didn't work to its full potential because it was faint.

That night they had all gone out to eat. They had all worked hard and thought they deserved a reward. They were on their way back to the house. They got out of the van to find the house was up in flames. The blaze gave off a blinding light but they could see a shadowy figure walk towards them.

I hope you enjoyed and please review. I wanted to do a bit about her father and I hope you liked that bit. The next two chapters will focus on the black prom-ish, so look forward to that. I would also like to know what you would like to see and until next time have fun.


	8. The Black Prom part 1

Welcome to chapter 8. I thought I would have a go at a two-parter and I decided to base it around the black prom. Please review and enjoy. I do not own Carrie or anything that could be associated with this except my OC.

Carrie, Alan, Cillian, John and Jennifer stood in front of the burning house. The fire was blinding their sight but they could make out a shadowy figure walk up to them. It was Michael wearing jeans, boots, T-shirt and a duster coat. He appears to be in better condition.

''I bet you weren't expecting me.'' Michael said. He was holding a pistol and looked out of breath.

''What happened?'' Carrie asked.

''Gareth really does like escalation. He set this place on fire just before I arrived.'' Michael seemed more calm even though he had a gun.

''Then we go after them and play our hand.'' Cillian yells lighting a cigarette.

''We will in time.'' Michael said trying calm them down. Revenge was all on their minds.

Within a week Carrie was at school and times could not be worse. She was walking down the corridor heading to the school hall. There was a end of year award ceremony and she thought she should attend because she was getting an award for her achievement in science.

She was sat in the audience bored like everyone else and her name was called out and she walked up to stage. She collected her prize and people started clapping. She felt a little happy but then she saw Gareth in the background of students smiling. She gets worried and then returns to her seat.

She was at her locker when Gareth approached her with Billy Nolan.

''So freak. Well done on the science but you know this isn't over.'' Gareth hissed at her. He was refusing to have his scars treated with a skin graft. Gareth and Billy walked away.

''How's your house?'' Billy asks with a smirk on his expression. Carrie got angry by this but did nothing.

Carrie went back to the house. The fire was gone but the house was practically destroyed. Everyone was trying to fix it but the building kept falling down.

''We might as well just try and find a new place.'' Jennifer mumbled to herself and everyone nodded except Michael and Carrie.

A helicopter started to hover over them and then landed by the destroyed house. Jerome and two others walked out. One of them had scruffy blonde hair with pale skin and wearing all grey. The other was an asian girl with multi coloured hair and wearing all black. She had black lips and black diamonds on her cheeks.

''May I introduce you to the last of my army Mr Sells and Miss Mori.'' Jerome introduced them.

''Nice to see you came. Do you intend on staying'' Alan said.

''Till the battle is over.'' Jerome said before raising a piece of debris out of the way.

They were starting the fix the house. Carrie walks up to Mori and Sells.

''Hey, so what is your story?'' Carrie asks them.

''I was a computer hacker and I got into trouble. Jerome helped me out.'' Sells had a Texan accent.

''I was in a group. My diamonds represent beauty and Jerome came and took me in after a fight with a group of people. What about you?'' Mori had an accent that was from the west coast.

''I'm from here. My momma was put put in hospital by these people and I have been bullied my whole life.'' Carrie was sad about her life but didn't really care because at the moment she knew this is not the time to be emotional.

Carrie was at Margarets hospital room and giving her, her daily update. Margaret knew everything and because of the drugs she accepted it but still thought the devil had influence. She had told Carrie about both sexual encounters with Carries father and how they met but Carrie was starting to worry if she was getting confused. Carrie didn't like hearing about it but she always wanted to know her father.

''I'm just going to get a drink. Did you want anything?'' Margaret shook her head and Carrie left. She nudged a doctor who walked in. She returned into the room to see the a doctor and nurses trying to defibrillate Margarets heart. Carrie sunk by the door in shock. The doctor and nurses left the room and Carrie walked in looking at Margarets corpse.

''I never wanted this. I love you.'' Carrie was crying and performed the last rites the best she could but she was crying and could barely speak. There was a sympathy card on Margarets stand. Carrie looked at it and felt the anger in her. It read 'Play your card.' Carrie knew who did this.

Carrie was walking down the street with the anger flowing through her. She found out someone had poisoned her mother, stopping her heart. Carrie walked up to the church and entered.

Gareth was standing at the front with a gun and a phone.

''You monster.'' Carrie yells.

''Monster. You hurt people with your mind. You are a freak of nature you freak.'' Gareth fires his gun at her but the bullet is flattened in midair.

''Said the man who kills people for no reason.'' Carrie uses her power to blow up the gun

''Said the woman who freaks out when blood is on her.'' Gareth yells. Some people on the upper floor drop blood on Carrie.

''I have been bullied my entire life by my family and colleagues. I have been physically and emotionally hurt. My friends and family have been killed by monsters. Never again.'' Carrie throws Gareth into the wall. The upper floor collapses killing the people and Carrie walks out of the building as it starts to collapse.

Chris and Billy are sat in their car watching.

''I guess Gareth was right when he said she will be pissed.'' Billy said trying to get the car into gear.

''Run her down.'' Chris yells. The car goes straight at her but Carrie stops it and throws it to a petrol station making it explode.

Michael is talking to Cillian and Jerome in the hotel car park. They see the explosion.

''The battle has begun.'' Michael said.

Gareth crawls out of the church as it finishes falling to the ground. He pulls out his phone.

''The White girl is on a killing spree. Kill her.'' He said as he tries to stand up. He has a damaged leg and leans against a grave stone.

Carrie is walking down the street with the power flowing through her. Two cars drive up to her and men get out with guns and start shooting. Carrie stops the bullets and throws them back at the cars and then throws the cars into houses. The houses go up in flames.

Jerome, Mori and Sells are in the helicopter looking for Carrie. Michael, John and Alan are driving in the van whilst Jennifer and Cillian ran around town.

Jerome spots Carrie walking towards the hospital.

''Get to the hospital now.'' Jerome yells down the radio. A man starts shooting at the helicopter sending it to the ground. The helicopter lands and they get out but the shooter keeps shooting. Jerome can see he has an assualt rifle and fires his rings at the guy killing him.

Carrie walks towards the hospital. Three men run up to her with baseball bats but are killed by rings. Jerome, Mori and Sells run up to her trying to calm her down but Steve walks out of the hospital firing a gun. The van drives into the car park and screeches. Alan, John and Michael get out of the van. People start to crowd round and watch.

''This is their doing and they must be stopped. They will kill us all.'' Steve yells at the crowd.

''Sells.'' Mori screams as she realises Steve had shot Sells.

''Well I wish I had more time.'' Sells said before dying.

Steve ran back into the hospital and Mori ran after him. She was running down a hallway and was hit with a baseball bat knocking her to the ground.

''I bet in hell you are a monster.'' Steve said before shooting and killing Mori.

Carrie is throwing the cars in the carpark into the hospital. Steve runs out of the back. The police drive up to Carrie and start shooting. Carrie throws them all back. A petrol tanker is driving by and Carrie picks it up and throws it at the school which is holding the prom. The building goes up in flames.

Jennifer tackles Carrie to the ground.

''I know you are in pain.'' Jennifer says to her trying to calm her down.

''No, you don't.'' Carrie throws Jennifer off her and gets up. She is covered in blood and the anger is built up.

''Stop this.'' Cillian yells at her. Carrie makes the police cars explode. Gareth looks down at them and aims his gun. He fires and the bullet hits Cillian in the back.

Carrie runs away while everyone is disorientated by the explosion. Gareth starts shooting but runs out of bullets. Carrie runs up to the blazing school to see a handful of survivors on the trying to get away from the building. A group of people surround her.

Jennifer is trying to help Cillian. She takes out the bullet and holds him. John and Jerome go looking for Gareth. Michael and Alan go looking for Carrie.

Carrie realises that she is alone now.

The second part will be up soon. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I would like to know what you think should happen next. Until next time, have fun.


	9. The Black Prom part 2

Welcome to part 9. I hope you enjoy the final part of my two-parter. Please review and enjoy. I do not own Carrie or anyone who can be linked to this except for my OC.

John and Jerome are running after Gareth. Gareth stops and tackles John to the ground, Jerome pushes Gareth back and fires a ring at him.

''Fuck.'' Jerome yells. John punches him.

''That's for Mike.'' John yells. Gareth rolls an explosive by John.

''That is for you.'' Gareth replies and then rolls to the side as the explosion goes off.

John is on the ground covered in blood. Jerome picks up Gareth.

''You are a monster.'' Jerome spits at him.

''No I am not.'' Gareth slashes Jerome with a pocket knife and then again slashing his mouth. Gareth runs away.

Carrie throws the guys surrounding her into houses. She continues walking to her home but a group of cop cars drives toward her.

''Im going to levitate. I might be able to see her.'' Michael says to Alan. Alan nods.

Michael starts to levitate in the air. A burning cop car comes straight for him, he moves to the side but struggles to get control so he crashes into the ground. Alan runs up to him.

''Well?'' Alan asks.

''She is heading for her house.'' Michael replies trying to get up with Alans help.

Carrie walks up to her house. It is covered in graffiti and heavily vandalised. She goes inside and sits on her bed. People didn't really enter because they were scared of her and thought it was some kind of ghost house.

''What are you doing here.'' Carrie said softly as Michael entered.

''I want to help you.'' Michael replied. He hated what was going on.

''No you don't. You just want an army to help you fight your war.'' Carrie is angry and the power is starting to take over.

Steves followers gather in the front garden. The remaining forty of them who consist of police, hunters and regular guys bring out weapons which include: guns, crossbows and slingshots.

''Bring the house down.'' Steve yells. The men start shooting and throwing things at the house trying to bring it down. Alan deflects as many as he can but when a burning arrow comes in and sets the place on fire, Alan starts to run to get Michael and Carrie.

''We need to go.'' Alan yells. The firing has stopped and Alan is cautious but Steve walks through the door and shoots him. Alan stops the bullet even though a part of it is already in his arm.

''Just die.'' Steve says before shooting Alan again in the shoulder. He sees Michael at the top of the staircase.

''Do I have to go through you.'' Steve asks waving his gun.

''It ends now.'' Michael says in a cold, dark voice.

Steve fires the gun and Michael jumps down at him. Michael tackles him and charges him into the door. They both stand up and look at each other.

''You can stop this madness.'' Michael yelled.

''Like when you went liker her killing my wife.'' Steve yelled.

Steve runs at Michael and is punched. Carrie watches from the window the two of them fighting. Steves followers are chanting for Steve. Carrie saw that the house was starting to burn down but she didn't really care. Carrie becomes angry at the fact she will never be at peace and harnesses her power.

Michael and Steve are fighting outside. An explosion comes from the house throwing them to the ground. Carrie walks out of the flames apparently unharmed. Michael can see that the power has nearly consumed her. Steve goes to punch her but Carrie catches the punch and twists his arm breaking it. Steve screams in pain and Michael looks on in shock.

''You bitch.'' Steve yells at her. Carrie grabs him by the neck and snaps it.

''No.'' Michael yells. He gets up and runs to her but Carrie throws him away. She throws Steves followers away and somehow makes the fire move destroying several houses. Rocks start to fall from the sky and crush the house. Two helicopter fly towards her but Carrie throws them away.

''You knew the war was coming.'' Carrie said to Michael.

''You cannot let it control you.'' Michael stood up and looked at the destruction.

''You did.'' Carrie took control of Michael.

''And I have regretted it every day.'' MIchael says at Carrie stretches out his arms.

''You tried to make sure we were all equal but you kept secrets from us.'' Carrie yells at him in pure anger.

''When I was fifteen I was taken to the base in Canada where I met your father. They performed experiments on us and tried to turn us into weapons. The mark symbolizes success. They turned me into a monster and they enhanced my power making me lose control tearing the place apart and taking many lives with me.'' Michael whispered. A tear ran down his cheek as he thought about the things that had happened.

''Tell me about my father.'' Carrie yelled.

''He was scared and ran away. He often spoke of you and had a photograph. He said your grandmother had the power and she trained him how to use it, that is where he met your mother and had you. He ran away because he hurt was starting to lose control and heard of a woman called Barbara Lang could help him. I don't know if he ever found her. He was a good man.'' Michael was in pure agony. Carrie let him go and looked at him.

''If he was a good man. He would of said something.'' Carrie said. She was about to lose complete control. A loud gunshot was heard and a little bit of blood came out of Carries mouth. Gareth stood behind her with a rifle. Michael ran up to her and caught her.

''This is over.'' Gareth says just as Michael throws the gun away.

''She needed help. You just needed to accept her.'' Michael says as Gareth is silent. Sue Snell walks past covered in blood and in her prom dress.

''You knew this would happen.'' Sue asks. She did not know Michael was but knew about Gareth. She went to see if peace and sense could be talked into Carrie but she thought wrong. Carrie was bleeding heavily and Michael was trying to hold it in. Carrie closed her eyes for what she thought was the last time.

''Focus on my mind and what I am thinking.'' Michael whispers to her. She uses her last energy to do it and sees a faint image of her father Ralph. He had her eyes, hair and that empty look she had. His hair was short and scruffy, he had a light beard as if he never shaved and Carrie saw a memory of him talking about her.

''She was beautiful but when I realised she had my gift it scared me. I could teach her and so could her grandmother but it still scared me. When I was losing control I, I had to run so she could never see what I was becoming. Her mother thought I was dragged off by demons.'' Her father Ralph was sat at a table with a younger Michael listening. Carrie was so happy to hear this and then drifted away.

''Is she dead?'' Gareth asks.

''Nearly, she is very weak and needs medical attention now. I don't know how long she can last but I think she will live.'' Michael replies with anger in his heart.

''What will happen if she lives?'' Sue asks, she was very scared by the events and didn't really want to be there but thought she should.

''I don't know. She will live her own life and you will leave.'' Michael refuses to let go of Carrie.

''Why should I go? It was you lot who started this madness. You freaks.'' Gareth was yelling trying to make it out he was the good guy but nobody cared. He was alone.

Gareth walked over to his father's corpse realising he has lost and sits by him. Sue walked away taking in what she just witnessed. Michael looks up at the sky and thinks about everything. He had no idea what would happen next but he knew she would survive.

Well I hope you enjoyed the story and don't forget to review. There will be one more chapter left and then I want to know what you want to see happen next. The final chapter will be up soon and I apologise if you thought the ending was either to dark or a little bit soppy but I would love to know. Until next time, have fun.


	10. The end

Welcome to the final chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review. I do not own Carrie or anything that can be associated with this except the O.C.

Carrie woke up in an infirmary. She got up and walked into Jeromes bar. She was wearing a hospital gown and had no memory of the night before but assumed it was bad. Jerome and Michael were sitting at the bar. Jerome had a scar from his cheek to chin on his left side whilst Michael had cuts and bruises.

''What happened last night.'' Carrie asked. She looked around to see Alan with his arm in a sling. Jennifer had cuts and bruises but seemed more or less fine just shaken. Cillian was the biggest surprise though. He was wheelchair bound and was chewing nicotine gum.

''A few night ago you lost control and destroyed your home. People now know your name and what people like us can do. On that day the earth stood still and was shaking with fear.'' Michael said. Carrie sat down trying to take in what has happened. Suddenly all the memories came flooding back to her and made her cry. Cillian and Jennifer went over to her to comfort her. Jerome gave her a beer.

''I'm so sorry.'' She struggled talking due to the tears.

''Nobody blames you. If anything you helped me quit smoking.'' Cillian said jokingly. Jennifer slapped him on the shoulder.

''It happens to the best of us. You just have to live past it.'' Jennifer said which seemed to calm Carrie down.

''Because of you the scientific community is starting to take us more seriously and people are conducting research.'' Alan said with a smile knowing he has already got a head start with all of the work he has done.

Carrie took a swig from the beer and coughed a little. Jerome just laughed. Carrie took another drink. She looked at the bar which was badly damaged after the police had torn it to shreds. She got some clothes on that Jennifer picked out and she went around town. Jerome had given her a few dollars so she could buy some drinks and sweets.

Carrie walks into a shop and looks at a newspaper. It has a bad picture of her with the title 'Telekinesis is real.' Carrie felt faint at this and felt very guilty. Carrie brought a chocolate bar and the newspaper and left. She read it on the beach.

''Tragic isn't it.'' A man said to her and she nodded. He walked off.

Carrie had convinced Michael to let her go back home. She was on a hill that looked over the town. She could see all the destroyed buildings, burnt cars and a few corpses were still on the ground. The country had gone into mourning for the disaster and dubbed it 'The Black Prom.' Carrie thought about all the bad things that had happened in her life but now she was free and could do anything. Sue walked up behind her.

''What will you do now?'' Sue asks her. She was heavily traumatised by the events and wished she had been nicer, everyone did.

''I don't know. I will meet a guy, have a family and enjoy my life. Relocate to a new area and forget about the events and find forgiveness by teaching others about their power.'' Carrie said thoughtfully. The truth was, was that she had no idea what she was going to do.

''How can you forget about this place?'' Sue asks.

''Well you can't but I can learn from my mistakes. Michael said being overpowered will only happen once so I should be fine. I will just forget about my life and have a fresh start.'' Carrie really liked the sound of that.

''Your past always comes to haunt you.'' Gareth walked up to her. His scars had healed but they were permanent. He had a few cuts that would clear up.

''I know.'' Carrie replied.

''I know what I did was wrong and insane but you still killed my father and caused this massacre.'' Gareth pulls out a knife and drops it.

''We will finish this another day.'' Gareth had an empty look in his eyes and because of the loss of his dad he had no idea on what to do.

''Tommy died. He was killed when debris fell on him, at least he didn't burn to death.'' Sue said. She still felt bad about what had happened with Carrie and had no idea on why she said it.

''I'm very sorry.'' Carrie said.

''Goodbye.'' Carrie said to Sue and Gareth. The knife starts to levitate and starts to carve into the a tree 'Sin never dies.' The knife falls to the ground and Carrie walks off. She felt a new sense of purpose and she knew what she was capable of. Those words will never escape her, those words her mother always said to her. Sin never dies.

I know this was a shorter chapter but it was just meant to wrap up the story. I am planning on writing a sequel and if anyone has any ideas I would love it, it will involve characters from The Rage and a prequel. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Until the sequel and prequel (what one do you want first?) have fun.


End file.
